


乱世【下】

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	乱世【下】

少年人总是长得特别快，恨不得一天一个新模样。

徐天明看着前几个月才做的衣服，阿易已经穿不下了，不是袖子短了就是肩膀窄了。阿易来了徐宅，吃穿不挑，可徐天明还是刻意给他开了小灶，骨头汤、鲜奶糕没断过。

所以这些日子阿易长得特别快，刚来的时候瘦瘦小小一只，现在几乎与徐天明的眉眼平齐。长个子是好事，可阿易总见长高不见长肉，每每嚷着说腿疼的时候，真让徐天明不知道怎么疼他才好。吃的已经是没得挑了，可是阿易的身形还是纤长细弱的样子，徐天明怕他长个子的时候腿疼，更怕他长个子的时候生热。明明在徐家已经娇养了些许时日，还是一副营养不良的病弱美人样，徐天明开始怀疑自己喂的东西都去哪儿了。

徐天明担心他身体不好，要是入了冬总生病就麻烦了。左打听右打听，最后还是听了后厨老妈子的话，给阿易找了个师傅，教他些拳脚功夫。徐天明也不指望阿易能变成什么武林高手去给徐家收租子，只求他能健健康康，不嚷嚷腿疼就行了。

阿易倒也没给徐天明丢脸，总被请来的师傅夸有天赋，腿疼的毛病也好了不少。

学了点功夫的阿易的确是和之前不太一样了，更多了点少年的意气风发，每回跟徐天明出去收账的时候，阿易都走在徐天明的前面，快他两步，偶尔会和他并肩讨几个铜板去买个糖葫芦，活脱脱是个娇生惯养、灵巧爱闹的小少爷。

外面兵荒马乱，但徐少爷的日子过得还算舒坦，除了一件事。

阿易出落得越发漂亮了。

与一开始进徐家的模样大不相同了，虽然大体轮廓没变，可随着阿易的长大，他那整张脸都透露出与以前不同的风情来了。徐天明没亏待过他，阿易养得比之前还要白嫩，眼含秋水，唇如点朱，姣若好女，八大胡同里的烟花丫头没一个比得上他。也多亏了阿易生有两道剑眉，给这张漂亮脸蛋上增添了几分英气。

恰好的青春年纪，男女难辨的秀丽眉目，再加上阿易生性冷淡的气质，这些混在一起硬是让这个曾经流落街头的小乞丐成为了大家好奇的对象，谈资众多，一时间风头竟盖过了当时最有名的上流名媛。

徐天明本以为流言纷传，但过不了几天，大家就会渐渐淡忘。不曾想自己和阿易的这点故事成了街头巷尾说书过场的经典节目，就在几天前，自己收账过了荣菊堂茶楼，里面人声鼎沸，徐天明还想是哪个说书的新编了话本，远远听了一下，话里话外的全是自己的名字和那个不知名的「小狐狸精」。

人言可畏啊，哪怕家财万贯也堵不住悠悠众口。徐天明憋了一肚子气回家，气的不是自己堂堂大少爷当了人家茶余饭后的谈资，气的是那些说书的胡编乱造的那些龌龊事儿，平白的辱了阿易的名声。徐天明不喜欢别人叫阿易狐狸精，他也从没把阿易当狐狸精看过，徐天明听不得那些床第间不干净的事儿往阿易身上套，他的阿易干干净净，是个可人疼的主儿，和那些为了得到身份地位的就往别人床上爬的交际花们不一样。

在山西做生意的徐老爷回来了。

这对徐天明来说是件大事，徐少爷不信自家老爷子没听下人们回报京城老宅里的事，老头子古板一生，徐天明怕他为难阿易。

徐老爷子回来的那天下午，把徐天明叫到东院去了。与徐天明预想的不同，老爷子半句没提阿易的事儿，只是让徐天明准备准备去趟上海，徐天明话里话外听的意思，是徐老爷子想把徐家的家产全搬去上海和广州。

徐家自赚到第一桶金起就一直扎在皇城根下，这下突然南移，还让徐天明不少担忧。这边徐天明刚问一句，就看见自家老爷子黑的像锅底一样的脸。

“你知道什么？这北京城早不是四平八稳的了，动作越快越好！”徐老爷呵斥徐天明了一顿，可能觉得自己口气不是太好，忽然又温柔下来，“我听说你带回来个小的，你爱怎么玩是你的事，但娶个正房给徐家留个后才是要紧的。”

徐老爷子招招手，让徐天明走了。

徐天明着手开始处理上海的事，阿易除了每日学武，就是陪他在书房里整理文件，不吵不闹，乖巧得很，徐天明觉得娶个这样的正房也是很好的，只可惜阿易不会生养，不能给徐家留后。前前后后忙了一个多月，徐天明交接的事儿办的差不多了，只剩去上海开户了。

徐天明让人订了车票，收拾了几件衣服，一扭头就看见阿易穿着肩上一朵腊梅的长袍，正抱着猫站门外一语不发。徐天明招招手让他进来，阿易轻轻地坐在他身边，鬓边几缕没有盘上去的碎发散落着，阿易拿起他收拾的衣服看了两眼，说道：“你去上海？”

徐天明点点头，阿易又问：“不能带我去？”

徐天明摇摇头，他想带阿易去上海，想给阿易看些和北京不一样的东西，可这一路上有多危险，徐天明自己都不敢想象。他自己都不能保证自己的安全，更不能带着阿易一起冒险。他抬头看着阿易刚圆润了一点的脸颊，抬手摸摸了那个他肖想已久的小丸子，坚定地摇了摇头。

徐天明走的时候，阿易没管院里下人的唠叨和周围人的指点，跟着徐天明去了车站。他帮着徐天明搬箱子，帮徐天明整理围巾帽子，就像丈夫即将远行的妻子一样贴心，徐天明恨不得立刻去给阿易买上一张车票，带着他一起走。阿易话很少，到了分别的时候，话就更少了。他只拿着一双含水的眼眸默默注视着徐天明，似是盼他早归，又是怨他远去。

徐天明抬步上车前，转身抱了阿易，亲了他的额头，问：“如果我安然无恙的回来了，你愿意进我徐家的门吗？”他实在是太胆小了，连阿易的脸也不敢看，慌里慌张地走进了车厢，还险些被台阶绊了一跤。

徐天明坐在位置上，视野狭窄，只能看见原地的阿易半个身影。徐天明心里慌极了，他怕阿易觉得他轻薄自己，只等从上海回来，阿易就跑走了。更怕阿易压根就不答应他。

火车启动了，阿易面冲着火车远去的方向，这下徐天明能完全地看见他了。

徐天明的眼泪唰地一下涌了出来。

他看见阿易在点头，一直在点头，尽管幅度很小，但徐天明看得清清楚楚，一如阿易刚进徐家的时候趴在桌前小鸡啄米似的偷吃玉米粒。

徐天明只觉得自己的下半生都安稳了，阿易又漂亮又听话，心里还喜欢着自己，徐天明脚下生风，只看到眼前繁华上海的墙里都开出花来。他手脚利索，又盼着回去，一天恨不得跑八百遍上海央行，硬是在行长那儿混了个脸熟。交际应酬他也不敢忘，毕竟不是本地人，将来来这儿发展，人脉是少不得的。

他在上海八面玲珑，还时不时的跑一趟广州，看一眼自家专用的码头，处理些陈年旧积。这一晃就是近半年，而正当徐天明马上就要回北京的时候，北京那里却突然传来了信儿，说是徐老爷子没了。

徐天明一听，连衣服都没收拾，叫了人买了车票就奔回了北京。父亲虽已年迈但身体强健，徐天明就是知道父亲能长寿才敢什么家里事儿都放下，独自来了上海。这人说没就没，对徐天明打击非常大，知道他下了火车还没缓过神儿来。

短短半年，这四九城看着早远不是他走时候的样子了。断壁残垣，街上横七竖八地躺着分不清是不是尸体的人，进了永定门，所有商铺关的关，破的破，全都是一副蒙了大难的模样。还不等徐天明细想，街拐角就传来了几声枪响，身边的人反应快，拽了徐天明就往小巷子里钻。

徐天明在巷子口只看见一阵扬尘，还伴随着嘶哑的人声和凌乱的马蹄声。

“这是有军阀打进来了。”

“哪家军阀这么狠呐，来就来呗，咱老百姓有没有枪，至于成天打吗？”

“哪儿啊，听说是有两拨儿，抢地盘呢。”

“这朝廷没镇压啊？”

“镇了，这不就三拨儿了嘛。”

身边几个跟他一起躲在巷子里的，七嘴八舌地抱怨着世道。徐天明凑上去问了几句才搞明白，北京城进了军匪，几拨儿在一起抢地盘，搞得乌烟瘴气，把这儿弄成了一座死城。徐天明心里七上八下，徐家说不定是遭了难，徐老爷子才走的，那阿易……

徐天明噌地一下站起来，吓了旁人一跳，不顾别人的阻拦，直接从大道上一路狂奔回徐家。

破烂的门户已经看不出徐家之前的气派了，大门塌了一边，晃晃悠悠地斜挂着，门鼻上系了一根白布条子，昭示天下门里有丧。

徐天明进了门，院里还有人呜呜咽咽地哭，跪在大堂前的管家和嬷嬷见是少爷回来了，哭得更不成样子了。徐天明已经来不及问什么了，抓紧让管家收拾东西，再联络家里的仆人，愿跟他徐天明去上海的收拾东西买车票，不愿意走的就地拿钱散了。他跪在爹的灵位前磕了三个头，那红布包了木盒子和灵位，将它托付给了管家，让他们能走的先走，尽量多买些车票。

他又转去了后院，嬷嬷紧跟着他。徐天明指了指地上的两具烂的不成样子的尸体，嬷嬷还是带着哭音。

“匪兵冲进来的时候，打了枪，家里的保镖也只能挡一阵，他们绑了老爷和家里的年轻人，就开始欺负姨太和丫头，三姨太和九姨太不堪受辱就撞死了。现在兵荒马乱的，她们娘家人也没人来收拾，家里忙着老爷的丧事，没人管她们了。”

徐天明麻木地指挥了下人找块地儿好好埋了那两位姨太太，忽而又被人劈了一刀似的，拽着嬷嬷问：“那阿易呢？阿易去哪儿了？”

徐天明甚至希望阿易说愿意进徐家门是假的，其实徐天明一上火车，阿易就收拾东西跑了。

嬷嬷还在哭，肿的像核桃似的眼睛看着徐天明都不聚光了。“匪兵刚进家，小公子和家里几个下人帮着抵挡来着，人太多了，还带着枪，挡不住，他们绑了老爷，小公子他们就不敢再动了，也被绑着扔后院了。”

“那他现在人呢？”

嬷嬷吐了口浊气，“再后来，来了个像头头似的人物，穿着军装，把小公子带走了。”

徐天明只觉得自己心底漏了个大洞，什么都在往下沉。“那剩下那几个姨太太呢？”

“那大人物来了，巡视了一圈，只带走了小公子。剩下的几个姨太太被他的兵……玩完以后也带走了，老爷被人用枪托砸了脑袋，往后没几天就……”

“行了，我知道了。您也收拾跟着管家去车站吧，咱去上海。”徐天明觉得自己的脸已经木到不能再说话了，他觉得自己的皮快要脱离他砸到地上去。

徐天明让剩下的人去了火车站，又让管家留了点钱给自己。他在这诺大的北京城里像具尸体似的晃悠，他的阿易被人带走了，在他的阿易答应他的求婚不到半年的时候被军匪带走了，带去了哪儿，他不知道。他只知道阿易生得漂亮，会点功夫但是抵不过枪杆子，知道阿易没吃过那些强来的苦。

徐天明又在这儿待了三天，很快花的就只剩一张车票钱。他踏上了南下的火车，满脑子里还想着城根儿下的脚夫跟他说的话。

“我前些日子看司令骑大马走街上的时候揽着个小姑娘，穿得跟富贵人家似的，估计是司令新娶的姨太太吧，模样小着呢，长得俊啊……”

徐天明进不了司令部，见不着那个别人话里的小姨太太，他也找不到阿易。但上海那里还有一大家子需要他的，徐家还需要他继承家业，留下后。责任在身，命运在世，谁也不能躲。他不能，阿易也躲不过。

徐天明在上海总着也没呆了几年，在上海站稳脚跟，他就接着生意的名头往外跑，除了结识社会人士和知识分子，徐天明就只跟各路盘踞的军阀头子打交道。徐天明心里有个坎，他觉得他会找到他的阿易，哪怕是一丝消息，是生是死，是好是坏，徐天明要给自己一个交代。

他花了不少钱去打听，可只有自己知道他叫阿易，无名无姓，谁会记得一个多年前在北京被劫的孩子。徐天明置了重金向外放话，说是徐家多年前走失了一位小少爷，谁能找到必有重谢。乱七八糟的消息纷至沓来，有的说自己见过小少爷，有的拿了个不明不白的玩意儿说小少爷遇了难，留下了个遗物，有的甚至牵了个孩子说这就是徐家走失的小少爷。

徐天明心烦的很，统统叫人撵了走。又有人从南京带了话来，说是南京新来的张司令近日里总带着个男孩子，长得很像徐天明信里说的模样。

徐天明马不停蹄地去了南京。

南京现下是张司令的地盘，姓张的司令好手段，人马也多，南京一派平和，带着点纸醉金迷的上海气象。徐天明在南京按兵不动，只是派人去打听了更多的关于张司令的事情，得来的不过是张司令部队崛起的过程，而他身边的那个男孩不过只字片语，只是听说在司令还没现在威风的时候就一直跟着他了。

徐天明还是见到了他的阿易。

在南京的太平南路上，徐天明和人群一起被拦在路边上，看着张司令带着大队人马回司令部，他的阿易一身军装骑在马上，几乎与司令并排，意气风发地在人群的注视里缓缓走向指挥大院。阿易没有向人群中投去过一眼，而徐天明挤开人群发出嘶哑的喊声也淹没在熙攘中。阿易又一次走在了徐天明的前面，未曾回头看他一眼。这让徐天明想起了以前的每个日夜，只要是带着阿易出去，他就从不会走在徐天明的后面，这一次也是如此，徐天明看着阿易的背影，想起了北京城夕阳下那个走在他身前的小丸子头。

阿易的背影渐渐模糊，徐天明知道他走向的是徐天明不曾想象过的路途，是徐天明走不到的地方，也是没有徐天明的未来。

这是他最后一次见到阿易。


End file.
